espgleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rachel Berry
Rachel Barbará Berry es la autoproclamada estrella y capitana del club Glee, ex capitana del club de Celibato, y de un montón de clubs extrasa los que solo se unió para ser fotografiada. Interpretada por Lea Michele. Es una típica perdedora que sueña constantemente con llegar a ser famosa y reconocida en todo el mundo, su estrellas las cuales pone al lado de su firma es una metáfora de ella que será una estrella.mitad del instituto no la conoce, algunos dicen que es la rara chica que le gusta vestirse con camisa de animales pero que era fiable, es una chica gentil, amable y cuidadosa es demasiado vanidosa pero nunca rencorosa =Primera Temporada= En Piloto se une a Glee con la creencia de que “Ser parte de algo especial te hace especial ¿No?” entonces se sale del grupo por momentos y se pone a observar a las Cheerios mientras le dice al profesor Schuester que no perderá el tiempo en un club como “Glee”. En el episodio Showmance. Rachel dice que para ganar popularidad necesitan les tienen que dar a los estudiantes lo que quieren osea sexo, entonces organiza con todos lo del club una presentación en frente de toda la esculla cantando Push It, luego de la presentación la entrenadora Sue Sylvester dice que es lo más ofensivo que ha visto en sus últimos 20 años de enseñanza, Quinn decide unirse al club ya que piensa que algo sucede entre Finn y Rachel, Sue aprovecha para que ellas tres (Brittany, Santana y Quinn) sean sus espías. En el episodio Acafellas Santana y Quinn le dicen a Rachel que necesitan un nuevo coreógrafo y le recomiendan a el coreógrafo de Vocal Adrenaline Rachel lo contrata pero luego lo despide ya que critico a todos los del club. En Preggers Rachel es obligada a darle un solo de una canción que ella quería cantar a Tina “Pensé que había dejado muy claro que cualquiera de Amor Sin Barreras es mía” dice Rachel para luego decide ir a una audición de Cabaret que organiza el profesor Sandy el cual volvió a la escuela cuando Sue chantajea al profesor Figgins, Rachel triunfa en las audiciones, pero Will se molesta ya que cree que le roban a su mejor cantante. En The Rhodes not taken Rachel admite que no volverá de nuevo a Glee pero Finn la convence de volver al club cuando Rachel se entera de que Finn embarazo a Quinn, Rachel va hacia Finn y le da una cachetada y le dice mentiroso y le informa que de ninguna manera volverá a Glee, en realidad Rachel se sentía obstinada de las críticas de Sandy, luego hay una presentación en el auditorio de los chicos de Glee y cantan junto a April pero para el segundo acto el profesor Schuester decide sacar a April , y Rachel aparece antes de cancelar el acto y canta junto con todos Somebody to Love, En Vitamin D canta junto con todas las chicas del club Halo/Walking on Sunshine una tarea del profesor Schuester de dividir el grupo entre Chicas y Chicos y cantar una combinación de dos sencillos. En Throwdown Jacob le dice a Rachel que publicará en su blog que Quinn Fabray tiene un bebe, Rachel lo niega y se aleja de él pero este le dice “El mismo pajarito que me lo dijo dice que estas con el corazón roto porque Finn no te eligió a ti para llevar su bebe” Rachel se detiene y se dirige nuevamente hacia Jacob para preguntarle qué quería para que él no publicara eso. Luego Quinn le dice que se aleje de Finn ya que van a tener un bebe Rachel le dice que ya sabe que es una espía de Sue y que Glee es lo único que le queda y ella misma lo esta destruyendo cada vez que susurra al oído de Sue “Imagina ¿qué hará ella cuando descubra tu situación? Destrozará ese uniforme con sus manos.” En Mash-Up la madre de puck se siente culpable cuando no salía con judíos, entonces Puck tiene un sueño de Rachel entrando por la ventana de su cuarto con un camisón este interpreta el sueño “Rachel es una Judía sexy, y el señor quiere que entre en sus pantalones”, Puck y Rachel se vuelven novios pero luego terminan En Wheels Rachel y Kurt compiten por el solo de Defying Gravity el cual gana Rachel ya que Kurt no alcanzo la nota más alta. En Ballad Rachel se enamora del profesor Will Schuester, Terri toma provecho de esto y le dice que prepare la cena y que limpie la casa. Pero luego de que Suzy Pepper le advirtiera lo que le paso con Will y las consecuencias Rachel se da cuenta de que tiene más en común de lo que cree con Pepper y decide pedirle perdón al profesor Schuester de actuar como una loca. En Hairography Kurt le da un cambio de estilo a Rachel para atraer la atención de Finn, pero en realidad trata de sabotear su relación con Finn, esta se da cuenta del engaño y se enfrenta a Kurt y le dice que aunque este enamorado de Finn ella siempre va a tener una mejor oportunidad ya que es una chica En Matress tiene la idea de hacer un anuncio televisivo de unos colchones cantando Jump En Sectionals Rachel le dice a Finn que tiene una teoría de que el no es el padre del bebe de Quinn y que es Puck, Quinn lo admite. Rachel se siente tan mal que se disculpa con Quinn. en el episodio Hell-O Rachel Tiene una corta relación con Finn que termina ese mismo episodio, ya que Finn creía que Rachel afectaría su popularidad, Rachel lo confronta y le dice que ella lo conoce mejor que nadie , luego ella se enfada y le dedica una canción (Gives you Hell), luego en la biblioteca trata de buscar una canción entonces se encuentra con Jesse St.James el capitán de Vocal Adrenaline el club rival de Glee, Rachel se enamora de él y cantan en la biblioteca Hello de Lionel Richie, Jesse es novio de Rachel solo para espiarlos, luego Jesse se va al instituto William Mckinley en el cual se une al Club Glee para estar cerca de Rachel pero cuando Rachel quiso recrear el video Run, Joey, Run en el cual actuaron Finn, Puck y Jesse, los cuales no sabían que el otro actuaria, Jesse se siente humillado por Rachel y la deja entonces Rachel canta la canción Total Eclipse of the Heart En Laryngitis Rachel tiene una infección en las amígdalas y probablemente se las tengan que operar esta se pone histérica ya que cree que no podrá cantar de nuevo y según ella sin su voz no es nada pero luego Finn le presenta a su amigo Sean que está paralizado desde un trágico juego de futbol y ya no siente nada del tórax para abajo, luego de que Rachel lo vea entiende que aunque no tenga su voz todavía seguirá siendo Feliz así como Sean, Rachel recupera su voz gracias a “esa ración heroica de antibióticos una combinación de hierbas y un voto de silencio” pero afirma que de todos modos se tendrá que operar algún día pero cuando lo haga ya no estará tan asustada y canta junto a Sean la canción One de U2 Personalidad Durante la primera temporada, su personalidad se muestra como una chica soñadora, perfeccionista y vanidosa además de gentil y fiable Rachel era amenudeo torturada por las porristas quienes la insultaban en más de una oportunidad por el equipo de futbol quienes le lanzaban bebidas en la cara y las burlas por la mayoría del instituto, su sueño es convertirse en una estrella famosa, por eso pega una estrella cada vez que firma, sus padres son homosexuales y mesclaron su semen con una pipeta y usaron un vientre de alquiler hasta la fecha no sabe quién es su padre biológico, pero si su madre (es la directora de Vocal Adrenaline) Relaciones Finn Hudson Su relación tiene altibajos, hasta el capítulo Hell-O donde conoce a Jesse y deja por completo a Finn pero luego Jesse la corta en Bad Reputation. Noah "Puck" Puckerman Tuvo una relación con él en el capitulo Mash-up que termino de inmediato luego, en el capitulo Bad Reputation él trata de besarla pero Rachel se lo impide admitiendo que le atraía su aspecto de chico malo pero que no era correcto. Cuando eran novios los apodaron PuckelBerry Jesse St. James Tal vez la relación más estable que ha tenido. Esta comienza en el capitulo Hell-o y termina en Bad Reputation. Cuando Rachel hace su proyecto multimedia en el capitulo “Bad Reputation” los tres se enfadan con Rachel. Finn lo llama “Basura”, y que pareciera que la razón del video era para que Rachel quedara como una “Zorra”, Puck lo llama “Basura” y Jesse termina con Rachel diciendo que era “Humillante” que otros chicos tocaran a su tu novia Canciones Solos completos *'Take A Bow- Showmance ' *'Taking Chances- Preggers ' *'What A Girl Wants- Mash-Up ' *'Defying Gravity (Rachel's Version)- Wheels ' *'Crush- Ballad ' *'Don't Rain On My Parade- Sectionals ' *'Gives You Hell- Hell-O ' Solos de media *'Don't Stop Believin ' *'Smile ' *'One ' *'Hello,Goodbye ' *'No Air ' *'Faithfully ' *'Anyway you want it/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' ' *'You Can't Always Get What You Want ' *'I Dreamed a Dream ' *'Like a Prayer ' 'Frases' Categoría:Personajes